Love Happens, Again
by Amber13Drummer
Summary: Sequel to Love Happens! I couldn't wait until the summer, so I decided to go ahead and start it! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Love Happened, Again.

A/N: Yay! I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to go ahead and write my sequel! Oh, and now I have read Deathly Hallows, but the story still won't follow it because the first part didn't!

Disclaimer- I don't think it's possible to steal JK's characters and stuff so sadly, no I don't own them.

* * *

**Home from the hospital.**

Ginny was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table of the Burrow, holding Lily(who was napping). Mrs. Wealsey was cooking breakfast, Harry was taking a much deserved (and needed) shower, Hermione and Ron were in Diagon Alley, Fred and George were working, Mr. Weasley was in the shed with his muggle gadgets, and Percy was in his room doing who knows what.

"Harry and I have been talking, and he says he wants to get a job at the ministry as an Auror. I know he's always wanted to, but..." Ginny was worried about what would happen to Harry if he was an Auror. How many did she know that had gotten killed while doing their job?

"But what, Ginerva, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to look at Ginny and seeing her worried face.

"I just, erm, well, Mum! It's to dangerous!" Ginny was getting flustered, being a young mum was taking it's toll on her.

"Ginny, Harry knows how to take care of himself, incase you haven't noticed. He's basically been an Auror since he was really young, what's wrong with making it offical?"

"I just worry about him, Mum!"

"I know you do, dear." Mrs. Weasley turned around and resumed cooking. Suddenly, Lily awoke and started to cry.

"Accio bottle." Ginny whispered. A bottle flew through the air and landed on the table in front of Ginny. She picked it up and began to feed Lily; Lily became quiet instantly.

* * *

Harry got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and put on some clean clothes. _'I wonder what Ginny and Lily are doing..' _He thought to himself. He decided to go down to the kitchen and see. 

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he heard Lily crying. He stood at the door for a minute and then heard Ginny whispher 'Accio bottle'. Lily stopped crying, and everything was quiet. He opened the kitchen door and walked up behind Ginny, he kissed her on the cheek and then kissed Lily's forhead.

"You smell better now," Ginny said, trying not to laugh.

"Glad you think so. Good morning, Mrs. Wealsey," Harry chuckled.

"Good morning, Harry. Breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Weasley said, without turning around.

The kitchen door opened and Mr. Weasley walked in.

"Good morning!" He said.

"Good morning," Harry called back.

"Harry, hold Lily a minute please, I need to help Mum." Ginny said when Lily was done with her bottle. Ginny handed Lily to Harry, got up, and walked over to Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat down and looked at Lily. She was so beautiful.. _'If only my mum could see her..' _He thought to himself. Harry had been thinking about his parents a lot since Lily was born, he thought about how they were never there to tuck him in at night, kiss and hug him everyday, how they weren't there to listen to all the details about his first Quidditch game, and everything else they had missed. He didn't want Lily to grow up without her parents, the way he did, the way Teddy would, the way so many others would because of Voldemort. Harry had never been quite so happy to know that Voldemort was dead.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny set six plates on the table. Mrs. Weasley filled the plates with food while Ginny picked Lily up to take her up stairs for a nap.

"Please tell Percy to come down for breakfast, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

Ginny laid Lily down in a crib, and kissed her. She cast a spell on the room so that any noise would be loud enough to hear in the kitchen, and turned to walk out. She walked down the hall to Percy's room. She knocked on the door three times. No answer. 

"Percy?" She called. No answer. _'Maybe he's asleep.' _She thought.

"Percy!" She said, a little louder this time. Nothing. She opened the door. Percy was lying with his head down on his desk, apparently he had fallen asleep there last night.

Ginny walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her, his face wet and red. He hadn't been sleeping! He'd been crying!

"Percy, what's wrong?" Ginny asked in alarm. She put he hand on her big brother's back.

"N-nothing. I'll be down in a minute." He said, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Percy, you can tell me. What's happened?"

He merely handed her a peice of parchment and got up. We walked into the hall, to go to the bathroom.

Ginny studied the parchment, it was a letter:

_Percy, _

_Goodbye._

_P.C._

She didn't get it, why was P.C. saying 'Goodbye'? Who was P.C.? Why did this letter make him so sad?

She put the peice of parchment back on Percy's desk and left the room.

When she was in the hall, she stopped and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Percy?" She said, "Mum has breakfast ready, so come eat." She decided it was best to pretend as if nothing had happened.

She walked down to the kitchen and sat down in a chair beside Harry.

"He'll be down in a minute, Mum." Ginny said.

The kitchen door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Breakfast is ready, you two." Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

A/N: Okies, so there's the first chapter of the sequel! Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Amber


	2. Chapter 2

Love Happens, Again

Disclaimer: What do you think? No, I obviously don't own them.

* * *

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked. He was lying on the bed beside her, and she was just sitting there, staring at Lily's crib. 

"Nothing. I'm just not sleepy." Ginny lied, she was worried about Percy. She had never seen him cry. She was also worried about Harry and him being an Auror. She didn't want him to be, but she'd never let him find out that, because if he knew, he wouldn't take the job, and if he didn't take the job, he wouldn't be as happy..

"Gin, I think we both know something's bothering you."

Ginny moaned, "It's Percy."

"Percy? What about him?" Harry asked her. Ginny told him everything that had happened while Harry laid there listening.

"Hmm. That's odd." Harry said, "Are you sure you don't have any idea who P.C. is?"

"I'm sure." Ginny confirmed.

"Did he have a girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"I think he was dating Penelope, but I haven't heard him talk about her in a while.."

"Penelope.. Penelope.. Penelope Clearwater! Ginny! P.C! Penelope Clearwater!" Harry was proud of himself for figuring it out.

Ginny slapped herself on the forehead. "I should have known that!" She said between slaps.

"Maybe Penelope was breaking up with him?" Harry half asked, half stated.

"Maybe.." Ginny whispered. Lily started to cry, and Ginny jumped out of bed, but Harry stood up and told her to sit back down.

"I'll get her." He said, "You try to get some sleep, it's late." Harry picked up Lily and walked out of the room before Ginny could protest and went down to the kitchen to find a bottle.

* * *

Percy sat in his room, at his desk. _'I've got to write her back.'_ He told himself. He picked up a quill and a peice of parchment for the fifth time, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. _'It's not real.' _He kept telling himself, as though he could pretend he never received the letter. 

_Dear Penny,_

_Goodbye? After three years that's all you're going to say? You make it sound like you are only taking a trip for a few days and will be back with me soon. Between you and the ministry, nothing seems to be going right anymore!_

_Love,_

_P.W._

He quickly tied it to the owl he had gotten not long ago. The owl took off out of the window. He watched it fly away, shaking his head. _'Stupid Percy!'_ He told himself, _'You shouldn't complain about the ministry to her! You're making yourself sound desperate.'_

He decided he would worry over it more when her next letter came, if she wrote back. He yawned and got ready for bed.

* * *

When Harry got to the kitchen, he summoned a bottle and fed Lily. _'That's so weird. Percy just dosen't seem to be the same these days. I wonder if something happened at the ministry..' _Harry trailed off to thoughts of what might be happening at the ministry, which is when he thought about when he first brought up being an Auror to Ginny. He could tell she didn't like the idea much, that she would worry herself sick if he did. _'I can't do that to Ginny' _he thought to himself. Lily yawned and continued to drink from the bottle Harry was holding for her. _'Maybe I should get a small job, and be here for Lily... and Ginny. We could move into Grimmuald Place... After cleaning it first, of course.' _Lily pushed the bottle out of her mouth and cuddled herself into Harry's chest so as to go back to sleep. Harry looked down at her and smiled, _'Such a good baby.' _He thought. He put the bottle down and walked back up the stairs to his and Ginny's room. 

He opened the door and found Ginny asleep in the bed. He put Lily in her crib, kissed her forehead, and laid down beside Ginny.

* * *

The morning sun shone through Ginny's bedroom window, she opened her eyes to find Harry's arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and kissed his cheek, being careful not to wake him up. She got out of the bed and walked over to Lily's crib. She was lying still, her small abdomen rising and falling with the rhythm of her breath. She smiled and pulled some clothes out of her chest of drawers. She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

She took off her night clothes and turned on the water in the shower.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked breakfast, when Hermione walked in. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." She said.

"Good morning, dear. Is Ron up yet?"

"No, I left him asleep."

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of Lily crying. He rubbed his eyes, and put his glasses on. When he saw that Ginny wasn't in bed, he walked over to Lily's crib and picked her up.

"Good morning, sunshine." He whispered as he kissed her. He waited until she stopped crying and laid her back down long enough for him to get dressed.

He picked her back up and walked out of the bedroom. Once in the hall, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He saw Hermione and Mrs. Weasley standing by the counter, cooking breakfast. Hermione had been trying to help Mrs. Weasley with everything lately.

"Morning," Harry said, sitting at the table and summoning a fresh bottle.

"Good morning, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Morning, Harry," Hermione said, walking over and smiling down at Lily. "Want me to feed her so you can get a shower?" She asked.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Harry asking jokingly, Hermione laughed and took Lily from Harry.

* * *

_'If Harry really wants to be an Auror, I shouldn't try to stop him,' _Ginny told herself as the warm water rushed over her body. _'I just can't help but worry about him.. Even if there isn't a Voldemort anymore, it's still dangerous. What if Lily has to grow up without her dad the same way Harry had to grow up without both of his parents.. He grew up really well, but I still wouldn't want that for Lily.. And, to be honest, I wouldn't want to loose him either.' _Ginny heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Oh, sorry." That voice she knew so well called, "I thought it was empty."

"Harry?"

"Oh! Ginny! Hey, I was just going to get a shower.. Hermione said I stink!"


	3. AN

Okies everyone.

I've obviously haven't written anything in a while..

& I probably won't continue this story.

I might if I get reviews, but it depends..

So anyway!

3Amber


End file.
